powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Ninja Guardians
This will be the third installment of the Power Rangers Rebirth Era. Five ninja tribes has protected the Earth's elements. Their mission: to create peace with elements, but an ancient evil returns and threatens the Earth's balance. Now, the five tribes pick five of their best students to become the world's next team of heroes; they are the Power Rangers Ninja Guardians. Ninja Guardian Ranger Allies The Guardian Masters Villains •Master Tzu •Fiera •Slasher •Bonecrusher Morphers and Asernal * Elemental Morphers * Orb of Light ''' * '''Guardian Blades * Ninja Laser Zords *'Ninja Guardian Megazord' **'Tiger FireZord' **'Wolf EarthZord' **'Dolphin WaterZord' **'Bull ForestZord' **'Pheonix WindZord' *'Light Rhino TankZord' *'Red Samurai BattleZord' *'Ancient Guardian MegaZord' **'Ancient Fire' **'Ancient Earth' **'Ancient Water' **'Ancient Forest' **'Ancient Wind' Episodes #"Rise of the Ninja"- An ancient evil returns, and five ninja tribes pick five of their best students to become the next wave of Power Rangers. #"We Are One"- Picking up where the first episode left off, the Power Rangers must learn how to work as a team to complete their mission. Meanwhile, a monster with magnetic powers steals metal things-- including the Rangers' Morphers. #"The Secret of the Zords"- The Rangers learn where their powers come from, and how to get their NinjaZords. Meanwhile, X-Ron, a villain with x-ray powers, upgrades his powers to get the Zords before the Rangers do. #"Short Stuff"- There are many advantages for being the shortest on the team, but when Jerkstine under-minds her confidence, Tess feels like the worthless of the team. #"Dance Your Pants Off"- The Rangers try to adjust to their civilian lives by getting jobs, and Chris reveals that he can dance & gets a job as a choreographer. Meanwhile, a dancing monster challenges Chris in a Ranger-to-Villain dance off. #"Bad to the Bonecrusher"- Bonecrusher returns and challenges all of the Rangers to a duel, but his main target is Wen. #"Super Knocks"- Super Knocks, a monster with boulders as hands, plans to destroy environmental landscapes and use the wreckage to destroy major cities of the world. Meanwhile, Kyle works on his Earth powers. #"It's a Wrap"- The Rangers get trapped on a series of movies by Directo, the filmmaking monster. #"Light Guardian, Part 1"- A mysterious sixth ninja tribe is revealed and the Rangers discover the new member of the team, the Light Guardian Ranger. Meanwhile, a monster creates darkness all around the city. #"Light Guardian, Part 2"- Hiro, the Light Guardian, tells the Rangers about his tribe and why it was kept a secret. The Rangers continue their battle with Anti-Light. #"The Laughing Game"- Jerkson returns as the Jokester, and starts making the whole city laugh, including Tess. The Rangers try everything to stop him. #"Black Warrior"- A dangerous Sargent of Master Tzu returns to Earth to finish off the Rangers once and for all. #"Masters and Students"- The Master Guardians arrive to watch over the Rangers. After they failed a battle, the Masters sends them back to Ninja Level One, and they are retaught the things they already learned as young students. #"Re-Vamped, Part 1"- Part 1 of 2. The Rangers face a half-human, half-vampire in an epic battle for two worlds. #"Re-Vamped, Part 2"- Conclusion. After Wen gets bitten by Vamperor, the Power Rangers, and battle for their world as Vamperor continues his plan. #"Venom Attacked"- The Black Warrior creates a venom that hits Hiro, and from time to time, he turns on the Rangers. #"Ancient Power"- The Rangers quest to the Ancient Ninja Tomb, in order to retrieve the Ancient Ninja Ranger Mode. Until, the Black Warrior tries to find it first and use the powers for evil purposes. #"Powerless Rangers"- A monster with copier abilities sucks the Rangers' powers-- except their Ancient powers--recreates them into evil Ninja Guardians. #"Way of Another Sword": Chris must master the powers of the Lgendary Samurai Blade in order to gain Samurai Powered Red Ranger Mode. Meanwhile, the other Rangers gets captured by Cage Master. #"Attack of the Master"- The Rangers prepare for their final battles against Master Tzu. #"Venom Returns"- The Black Warrior activates his venom serum in order to currupt Hiro; Hiro quits being a Ranger, so he can save his tribe. #"Final Confrontation"- With a corrupted Hiro on the side of evil, Chris duels with the Black Warrior to get the venom serum out of Hiro. Meanwhile, the others find themselves in a confrontation with Hiro. #"Sealing Evil"- The Power Anges try to finish off Tzu once and for all. #"Ultimate War"- The Rangers continue their final battle. #"The Stone Army, Part 1"- Part 1 of 2. In part on of the two-part third series finale, Master Tzu succeeds in his evil plans. #"The Stone Army, Part 2"- The Power Rangers must stop the Stone Army in the conclusion of the third series finale. See Also Category:Series